Jay Adventure's Diary
by milpld
Summary: This is the story of the adventures of Jay. Each time Jay dies, his soul goes to another dimension retaining all his knowledge. (Do not contain more than a manga/anime/serie in the same dimension. If Jay is in, for exemple, hunterxhunter dimension, you won't see Naruto characters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, almost forgot, this chapter is just a prologue, from the next chapter Jay'll go to anime worlds only.**

* * *

Hello, my name is Jay. I am in my forth life - by the way, I'm 8 years old in this life - and now I'm sure that there'll be a fifty life. And now I'm sure I'll keep being reborn. If this goes on the same way it did until now, I'll go mad eventually. I wanto to keep sane, so I'll store my most important memories so if I think I'm going mad, I can remember who I really am.

When I was just a teen in my first life, I used all my time just watching animes. I didn't knew that this information would be importantant until my current life. And also the reason I can store my memories.

Cutting the chit-chat, as much as I like it, I should tell you about my past experiences.

* * *

**First death.**

I know that you're expecting some flashy kind of death or a traumatic one. But, lucky me, I died of old age. I died being 93 years old.

Being 93 years old, with a body of a 93 years old, I was already waiting for death to come and take my life away. I was curious about 'the other side', to a point I was even anxious.

In this life, I acquired peace of mind. Peace that never leaved me even after death. I can't say much more, I already forgot about most of my life, but I still remember things that drastically changed me.

My death was... curious. When I died, I met The Creator. Seriously. But anyway, when was dying and I kind of expected anything, so I wasn't that surprised to meet him.

-_ Flashback -_

All I could see was darkness. Nothing more than black, in all directions. Couldn't even see my body. After some time that I was relaxing - I mean, I couldn't do nothing, so why freakout? - I heard a voice

**_"Why are you so calm? Usually humans enter in a state of despair when they are here."_**

"Hello, Sr? Sra?..."

**_"You can refer me as you wish. I have plenty of names, I think the best is Creator of All or The creator. But if you want to call me something else, feel free."_**

"Ok then. Sr Creator, people call me, as you probably know, Jay. The reason I'm not in a state of despair is because, if there is something my 93 years of life taught me, is that I should accept reality the way it is. The moment I saw where I was, I already knew that I couldn't do anything about it. So I just let it be"

_**"Interesting".**_

_**"Now, the real motive I'm here is to ask you, do you want to go to your next life?"**_

"This is my only choice?"

_**"No. There's one more, that is to just stay here until you change your mind."**_

"Let me thing a second about it." Few moments later... "Ok, I want to go to my next life. Be here is pointless. Eventually I would want to accept your offer, so accepting now seems to be the wise choice."

**_"Very well. _**_**Farewell, Jay. As a present of recognition about your strenght of mind, that just a few have, I'll let you retain your memories."**_

After that I lost my conscioussness.

- _End Flashback -_

_After that I was a baby again, and as The Creator said, I still had my memories. With time I forgot things, nothing big, but this was when I knew that with time I would forget all about my first life. About who I am._

* * *

**Second death.**

In my second life I was reborn in Atlantis(A legendary city that exist under water, if you don't know). In this society if you're the fastest, you become an idol to the population. You can even marry with a princess and become a noble.

But for the slow-fish like myself, life is hard. Only a fast-fish can go out and hunt for food, we slow-fish on the other hand need to work for the fast-fish so we can eat. And, of course, the fast-fish treat us as nothing. They make us do all the work there is inside of the city, and feed us with the worst from their hunt. And if they feel like beating us, no one came to help.

That was the reason I kept training in this life so one day I could be a fast-fish and help my friends slow-fish. Even if just a few. There is so much a person/fish can do alone.

When I finalliy passed the test to become a fast-fish, and I got the right to go out, my first hunt ended with me dead. Fast-fishes doesn't like competition, so if a slow-fish that don't have a parent fast-fish pass the test, they kill him in his first hunt as a warning to all slow-fishes.

And then I end up in that darkness again.

- F_lashback -_

I couldn't see nothing again. But this time I was angry. Really really angry. Didn't last much, because afterall I died, so nothing I could do so I let it be. When I finally felt relaxed, The Creator talked to me again.

_**"Hello again, Jay. Why were you angry few moments ago?"**_

"Hello Creator, I was angry because even tought I was born with my past life memories, I couldn't help my friends in this life. Only few receive your present of retaining past life memories, so when they die, their next life will be as if they're living for the first time. So I could say that when they die, they die for real, because without our memories we're nothing. I didn't want to my friends die suffering, and I couldn't help!"

_**"Makes sense, even if to me they're the same either they have their memories or not. But that's because I can see all their existences. To you it's like their soul died."**_

_**"Jay, do you want to keep your memories when you go to your next life?"**_

"Yes. I don't want to forget my precious ones."

_**"Want to go now?"**_

"My answer remains the same as the first time. There's no point being here for longer than necessary. So yes, I want to go to my next life."

- End Flashback -

* * *

**Third death.**

I was born alone, from an egg, in the middle of the montains. I was some kind of bird, but not exactly a bird. I had wings and I had a beak, but I had scales too and inside my beak I had teeth.

When I was still little, few humans - a hunter - came and put me in a jail. I could understand everything they said. They called me head-eater bird, and that when I grow up I'll be as strong as an army. They tried to sell me, but while they were discussing my price, someone came and took me away.

This guy was really nice to me, put me out of the jail, feed me, and talked to me. He had a dream of having his own kingdom and fairness would rule. I decided then to show him that I could understand what he was talking and I wanted to help. I grabbed a stick with my mouth and talked to him by writting in the earth.

Years later, my master died. I couldn't help him because it was a duel. My master wanted to help the population of a kingdom, and the king of this kingdom wanted me. They decided with a duel which my master losed.

I didn't want help this evil king, so I atacked him and his kingdom, and because of it I died again. This time I was in peace, because I killed the killer of my master.

So, I was in the darkness again.

- _Flashback -_

**_"Hello again Jay. There's something you want to talk about before you go to your next life?"_**

"Hello Creator. Actually I do have. It's more like a declaration. Next life I'll become strong. Strong enought to protect everybody. My family, my friends, the friends of my friends."

_**"Very well, Jay, I wish you lucky."**_

* * *

**Hello guys, next chapter you'll know where Jay is born when he started to save his memories, and how he did it.**

**Review talking what you think about this FF, where you think Jay is, and whatever you want to talk about. I'm open to critics so feel free.**

**Ah, almost forgot, this chapter is just a prologue, from now on Jay'll go to anime worlds.**


	2. Chapter 2

My current life started with me being born in a family of assassins, that I got to know later was the Zoldyck family - that being said you probably already understood that I am in the hunterxhunter world, but if you don't know about it, I'll talk about my family. The hierarchy of my family goes like this

__Trivia: The names of the brothers in the Zoldyck family start with the end of the previous. Illu**mi**, **Mi**llu**ki**, **Ki**llu**a**, **A**llu**ka**, **Ka**lluto. And the middle of their names are aways 'llu'._  
_

1 - Silva and Zeno - Father and Grampa.

2 - Kikyo - Mother

3 - Illumi - Oldest brother

4 - Milluki - Older brother

5 - Killuki and Killua - Me and my twin brother. (**N/A: I wanted to Killua have his name and keep the trivia, so the OC was born few minutes before Killua. So, following the rules of the trivia + wanting to don't change Killua's name, the only choice was Killuki. I didn't want to make a male name starting with 'a' and ending with 'a' too. Too troublesome.**)

6 - Kalluto - Youngest brother. He goes before Alluka because of Alluka mental instability and her incontrolable nen.

7 - Alluka - Only sister, older than Kalluto, yonger than the other and myself.

And this is pretty much it. Someone with a higher number should follow what someone with a smaller number says. The exception, maybe, is Illuki when he is older.

Anyway, letting the family hierarchy aside, the one I love the most - if not the only one - in this family is Killua. We do everything together, from training to sleep and bath. He aways try to best me, but being a child, he don't have the determination to do it. This being my forth life and also the one I promised to myself that I would become strong, I did the training even more seriously then asked. Even in this family.

I already knew about this world because of my first life, the one I spend my teen days reading manga and watching anime. Already at the age of four, when I was meditating - I like to this before sleep, I unlocked my nen. It was little, after all I AM a child. I trained my nen every second that no one was watching, except Killua - He asked what I was doing, and I said I was playing with my life force. He Hnn'ed and didn't pay attention. I had very little time to do it each day, since if I wasn't exhausted I was training under the eyes of someone - Illumi-ni-san, Father or Grampa.

When we were six, Father took us to the Heavens Arena and only come back home when we get to the floor 200. I can't say it was easy but I wasn't trying. I wanted this time to train my nen, so I moved to the next floor only when Killua did. Killua took two years to clear the 199th floor, and then dropped because of nen users at the floor 200th. Just by the time I made my personal nen ability, _Memory Taker._

To use the Memory Taker, I should first place a bubble of nen in the target's head. When I do it, the bubble that was once transparent becomes a light purple. The process takes 2~3 hours, while the target is conscious, which is pretty hard, by the way. If interrupted I can't use any nen for 24hrs. These are my nen conditions to have this OP ability. The Memory Taker, don't exactly take the memories away, just copy them.

And when we, Killua and I, were going back home from the heavens arena, I started to store my memories with the memory taker.

And this is when the story of my first great life starts.

* * *

After we got home, we joined the family career. Unfornately, me and Killua didn't go together most of the time. My family discovered my nen ability, so my jobs are mostly based in infiltration. I make a copy of the memory of someone, disguise as the said someone, and take my target life away. Sound simple but it's hard. A week of recognition, a week of planning plus more recognition, and a week to do the job. So each job I did took around a month while Killua's were more simple. Just go there and kill thing.

Actually I liked that my job was slow, so I could train even more my nen. Recognition is a boring thing, but needs attention. Planning don't need that much attention, so I did some meditation, which helped my plans a lot - just to remind you, meditation helps in nen department too. The only time I couldn't train much was the execution time.

After each job I got a week without jobs, just to train my family skills. So a month per job, two weeks per month of nen training and a week per month of family training.

When I was 12, Killua decided he is tired of doing the family job, which is understandable, he did around 8 assassinations per month. We left home to play in the Hunter's Exam.

It was tricky to find that restaurant that actually was the entrance to the hunter's exam, but we did it.

While waiting, a guy aproached us.

"Hello there! First time in the Hunter's Exam?"

"yeah.." Killua responded, I don't like to answer someone I don't know.

"My name is Tompa. I did this exam plenty of times so, if there's something you want to know about, feel free to ask."

"Tompa-san, there's no need for you to inform us. We can do it alone. By the way, my name is Killuki and my brother's name is Killua" my turn to talk.

"Ok, Killuki-san, Killua-san, do you want some?" He offered two cans, one for me and one for my brother.

"Sure, why not?" We accepted. Seems like there's something mixed in the drink, but whatever, it does nothing to us.

We drank it all and asked for more. Tompa was surprised, drinking it all at once should send us to the bathroom.

"You seem surprised that we asked for more. The thing is, we have poison training, so whatever you put in these drinks, it's useless." Killua said. Moron we shouldn't tell about ourselfs.

With that Tompa walked away with some lame excuse.

After some while the first test started. We just needed to follow that mouth-less weird guy. He started walking and with time the participants started to run to keep pace. And this is when we met Gon and company.

"Hey you kids! You can't use these things in this test!" Leorio said to us. We were using our skate boards.

"Why? The proctor just said for us to follow him. Nothing more." I said.

"Because... It's just wrong! we all are running and using our stamina, while you are cheating!" Leorio said

"First, as I already said, he just told us to follow him. Second, it's only your fault that you didn't prepare enought to the hunter's exam. Third, tell that we are cheating again and I will broke your teeth for you to stop saying nonsense." At the third point I made a scary face, which made him pale.

"Hey how old are you?" Gon asked us. Aparently he isn't affected by my scary face. Interesting.

"We are both 12 years old. My name is Killua, and my few minutes older brother here is Killuki." Killua said

"You can call me Jay."

"I'm too am 12 years old. My name is Gon! These are Kurapika and Leorio. Why are you wanting to be hunters?"

"We are not. We were told that the hunter's exam are hard. Sounded like fun so we came to play." Killua and his mouth...

"Hnn I want to be a hunter to seach for my father. He is a hunter, so becoming a hunter too seemed the right way."

"Is that so..." And with this the conversation stopped.

Leorio almost couldn't take it, but the key word is almost.(**N/A: If you don't know, in manga's history Leorio didn't need to recover and end up in a trap.**) First part of the first test ended with that.

But to Leorio's disgrace, now we needed to follow the weird mounth-less guy in a swamp with monsters. Me and Killua followed the weir guy close and no emotions in this test. We waited and almost Gon and company couldn't finish it.

* * *

**Hello guys, I think I'll keep Jay's in this world for something like 10 chapters. You have this time to tell me where you want to Jay to go next.**

**Review :)**


End file.
